


Nursery Rhymes for Charlie (the 5 Charlies who lived)

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Charlie hadn't died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursery Rhymes for Charlie (the 5 Charlies who lived)

I. _Jack and Jill went up a hill_

The surgery was a success. Major Charles Kowlaski spent 2 months under observation, but he failed to mention the flashbacks and got himself reassigned to an SG team.

Without a chance to prove himself, Teal'c was remanded to area 51 for study. Several years later his symbiote matured and Teal'c died.

Major Kowalski, now a Colonel, lead his team to P3W-451. The planet with the black hole. From his perspective the wormhole was open only seconds before the nuclear blast tore him and his team into atoms.

 

II. _Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?_

If Charles Xavier hadn't died in X3 there wouldn't have been any reason to stick around for the extra footage after the credits. Team night broke up a few minutes earlier than it would have and everyone got into their cars, Carter onto her newly restored bike.

It was late and the roads were slick. She never saw the truck that hit her.

If Carter had left a few minutes later she would never have been in a coma for 2 weeks, never would have died, and the next time the world needed saving, she would have been there to do it.

 

III. _Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_

The Reetou made him right this time. Charlie stepped through the Tauri gate and delivered his message. But had no idea what to do next, his Mother was going to leave him here.

Jack adopted him, which made him very happy. Then Jack retired (for good this time), and they moved to Minnesota, where Jack taught Charlie the important life lessons, like fishing and baseball and watching the Simpsons.

Back at the SGC things were different. No one realized what a vital part of everyday life the Colonel had been. It just wasn't the same without him.

 

IV. _Little Jack Horner sat in a corner_

When Chuck was 12 he slipped on a lake in Alberta, broke the ice and fell through. His father managed to get him out and resuscitate him with CPR. But if Chuck hadn't died, hadn't gone to the hospital, hadn't spend several days next to a cantankerous old scientist he never would have found his passion, never would have joined the Canadian military to fund his education and never would have been selected for the Atlantis mission as a technician.

Instead, he worked nights in the bakery at Tim Hortons, reading comics on the weekend.

The extra place on the original expedition would have gone to a determined young archaeologist by the name of Dr. Jackson.

 

V. _Little Bo Beep Has Lost Her Sheep And Doesn't Know Where To Find Them_

Charlie O'Neill never picked up that gun, never shot himself, never died.

When the American Air Force needed a black ops trained soldier with a death wish they choose someone else. Someone else didn't have what it took to complete the mission.

Daniel's probably still on Abydos somewhere, Teal'c is still bound in service to a false God.

And the explosion from the naquadah enhanced nuke sent through the Gate traveled so fast that most people never saw it coming, including little Charlie O'Neill and his dad playing catch on the front lawn.

 

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
